The Great Library
Some place in Abba Sanctuary is the great library. Within the various rooms are all the books you could ever desire on a given subject and museums of strange and wondrous items. *'Floor Please:' Sentient interdimensional elevator. The only access to the lower levels of the House. Floor Please will greet those that enter with a pleasant "floor please?" Floor Please can be vain, and can be temperamental. If they are rude or surly you will not get what you want from her. In general she is easy to get along with and likes a few words of chit chat as you pass through. *'Andilee:' Female Human. Raven haired 6'6' beauty. A simaculum of Molly, Andilee is a creature of the Library. She can be summoned from any room and holds the keys to the place. Any locked door can be opened with good reason. She is reasonable, but will respond to threats with spells and vanishing acts. Killing her will just activate the next one with full memories and Abba will be peeved with you. The Great Reading Room (100r circle x 150 daylight) In a large central court there is a multi-story atrium in which hangs a crystal sculpture of abstract nature. light plays through the thing in a riot of color and it tinkles musically. Chairs and tables with nice lamps are scattered about the room and casual reading is on the first two levels of the atrium. Usually the most recently acquired books. Subjects could be anything or any language. In the center of the court is a grand piano. If the piano is played the sculpture will play along with it. Troy the Head of Coventry is often found at this piano playing. (40%) When he does the music can sometimes be heard throughout the house or just on certain levels. The House is random that way. Around the edges of this circular room are eleven exits. Ten to the "rooms" of the Library and one to Floor Please. The rooms cannot be normally mapped as they would cross each other frequently Several tables within the library are tables of library organization. They will summon or replace any book the person touching the table requests from any of the rooms they are in. Those in the reading room can access the whole of the Library. 000: Reference Systems – bibliographies -- catalogs – dictionaries -- encyclopedic works -- organization & museology – Collections – Books on books – Indexes – Rare Books. Each sub category has a sub area around central hall. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 070.1: The Stacks An exit from the extradimensional space into an extradimensional space. It looks to be a closet between the bookshelves in the first basement of the Book on Books area. 090: Rare books A locked sub-room holds the unique and pre-Holocaust books. Breaking in will get Eecreeana's attention, not Mad Abba, Eecreeana. 100: Philosophy & psychology Structure of Philosophy -- Epistemology (Theory of knowledge) -- Dreams & mysteries -- Specific philosophical schools -- Psychology -- Logic & Deduction -- Ethics (Moral philosophy) -- Ancient philosophy – philosophy by culture – Extra planer philosophy Each sub category has a sub area around central hall. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 200: Religion Special topics -- Cosmology -- Theology – The Afterlife -- Devotional literature – Religious organization – Religious writings – Religious History – Forgotten gods -- Comparative religion Each sub category has a sub area around central hall. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. The galleries are also a museum of various idols, of gods present, real, false, and forgotten. 300: Social sciences Sociology & anthropology -- Culture & institutions -- Political science – Law -- Military science – Criminology – Education – Association – Commerce, communications, transport -- Customs, etiquette, folklore. Each sub category has a sub area around central hall. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 400: Language Philosophy & theory -- Linguistics -- Human & Humanoid Language -- Non-humanoid Languages – Extra planer Language – “Monster” Language – Non-spoken Language – Psionic Communications -- Other Languages -- Ancient & Lost Language. Each sub category has a sub area around central hall. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. This area also has talking machines with a large collection of recordings demonstrating various languages. 500: Natural sciences & mathematics General principles -- Anthropology -- Mathematics – Natural History -- Geology – Arcana & magical beasts – Spellcraft – Astrology & allied sciences – Extra planer sciences -- Philosophy & theory. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 510: Anthropology Models and mounts of various types of man in a huge museum. A collection of samples exists as well of every humanoid species on ten worlds. 520: Mathematics Contains a sentient computer tasked to doing arcane calculations. 530: Natural History One of the largest areas of the Library as it includes a huge natural history museum full of beasts known and unknown. A central sensorama will show beasts in their natural habitat for observation. Bones and skins can be examined. The creatures of ten worlds. A Book of Creation is contained here for each of the ten worlds. 540: Geology Includes a large collection of mineral samples. 550: Arcana & magical beasts Like the natural history museum, mounts and samples not just books. Ancient dragons and hatchings, beasts both profane and sublime. 560: Spellcraft Yes the most extensive collection of magical books anywhere. The Great Spell Compendium that like the book of creation, has a copy of every spell that exists. 570: Astrology & allied sciences A planetarium for the ten worlds is included as well as star chart books and so forth. 600: Technology (Applied sciences) Philosophy & theory -- Medicine -- Mining & related operations – Agriculture -- Housekeeping – Management & auxiliary services – Alchemy – The crafts – Manufacture for specific uses -- Architecture and engineering. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 610: Medicine Among the typical and expected books is a collection anatomical models and medical instruments, some practical, some silly, and some dangerous or even torturous. 620: Mining & related operations Models of mining equipment are present. Some strange beyond words as the model would indicate a machine the size of a house or more. 640: Agriculture A seed catalog is included. All seeds are in stasis until the packages are opened. 660: Alchemy A full lab is included to one side of the books. Any alchemy can be pursued here. 670: The Crafts As well as the books a practical collection of tools divided by the trades. All are of the finest quality. 690: Architecture and engineering A nice collection of models is included in the mix. 700: The Arts Philosophy & theory -- Civic & landscape art -- Architecture – Sculpture -- Drawing & decorative arts – Painting & paintings – Ceramics – Graphic arts Printmaking & prints – Music -- Performing arts. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 710: Civic & landscape art In addition to the many books there are models of excellence parks and public works. 720: Architecture Architectural models and cases of blueprints to go with the books. 730: Sculpture An extensive museum of sculpture from the small to the great. 740: Drawing & decorative arts Again a museum of plentiful examples. All the necessary tools are present as well. 750: Painting & paintings An extensive museum of original work, some of which is seen elsewhere too. A full art studio is present. 760: Ceramics The china shop. Ceramics both decorative and practical. There are several kilns and work areas. 770: Graphic arts, Printmaking & prints All the tools as well as the extensive collection. The best equipped print shop there is in several levels of technology. 780: Music An instrument collection that is unequaled. Some of the instruments will baffle but they are present. 790: Performing arts This area includes a stage and a large costume collection to make use of the collection of drama. 800: Literature & Rhetoric Philosophy & theory -- Poetry -- Drama – Fiction -- Essays – Speeches – Letters – Satire & humor – Miscellaneous writings -- Extra planer writings. Each sub area is four stories deep with galleries extending around the walls of the room and two sub levels below. 900: Geography & history Philosophy & theory -- Historical geography -- Biography – Ancient History -- General history – Map Making – Heraldry – Genealogy – Cultural histories -- Extra planer History. Each section has it's own sub area. History sections have attached museums with objects appropriate to the study. As with other parts of the Library only a tenth of the books have to do with Greyhawke. 940: General History This area contains Abba's copy of the Ilúverin among other works. The Ilúverin itself is a library as is “The things we didn't put in the Ilúverin”. As with other rooms the histories of ten worlds are present. 950: The Map Room About the size of a football field. The sides are covered in large map cabinets. The gallery above has atlases and along the rail are globes. The center of the room has more map cabinets and tables to view maps on. Mind you only a tenth of the maps, globes and atlases are for Greyhawke. Many worlds are represented here. Sub rooms have further maps to even stranger places including the outer planes. Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:Culture Category:Abba